Yenmorn Strongsteel
Played By: Kevin ''' '''Class: Ranger Race: Human Alignment: Neutral Evil Status: Alive Favored Weapon: Long Bow Favored Spell: Any ice spell Appearance He is as imposing as a glacier and just about as cold. As a ranger, he spends a lot of time outside; he is lean and tan. He stands at 6'6" and uses this to his advantage, looking down on all he meets even if they are taller than he is. He has straight black hair and dull grey eyes that somehow make him look even colder. He wears a dark green traveling cloak that helps hide how thin he is and makes him look bigger. He has a large, worn traveling pack and knee-high boots. Under his cloak, he has a flintlock pistol holstered at his breast, a saber with a malevolent air around it on his right hip, and a hip quiver on his left hip. Back Story Yenmorn was born in the small mountain village of Ashthill, which was ruled over by the White Dragon Ashthill. As a baby, he was offered to Ashthill, who then began molding Yenmorn. He was taken to Ashtill's mountaintop cave. When Yenmorn was seven, he was given a bow and told by Ashthill that he was expected to hunt for himself but was not to leave the mountain range. After he spent two days without food, goblins on the mountain took pity on him, and, after months, he was able to hunt. He also picked up their language. He spent many years training under Ashthill and having no contact with any other creature besides those he hunted and killed. Ashthill molded him into a great hunter and warrior with emotions similar to a soulless automaton. At the age of 17 he was allowed to leave the Ashthills territory and make a name for himself, after a bit of traveling he came under the tutelage of a sword master, he trained alongside many other students. He did not fit in with his peers, and was often left out of games they would play. Upon completing his tutelage he challenged the sword master and killed him. He took the sword masters prized red sword and fled into the woods while being followed by the sword masters other students and former students. Yenmorn began to kill them one by one staying hidden in the woods, after the group of students was sufficiently reduced in numbers Yenmorn used his newly gained sword to resurrect the fallen students. Yenmorn and his band of undead then battled the remaining students and killed them. He then sent the remaining undead into the mountain range of his youth. For the next few years Yenmorn traveled the continent killing those he thought as weak and sending there animated corpses into the mountains. Relationships With Other Characters Daeren Ilgaran: Yenmorn sees Daeren as a means to make his world vision a reality. Daeren is a powerful sorcerer who thinks too highly of himself. Even though Yenmorn is "friendly" to Daeren, he is not above Yenmorn's three-strike policy. Of all of his traveling companions, Yenmorn talks to Daeren the most. Edgidus Bastardus: Due to a magic card game played by Edgidus, Yenmorn hates him. Edgidus is annoying and over the top. Anavel Maltae: Yenmorn did not like Anavel. Anavel would call him Arrow-Boy, which annoyed Yenmorn. She had one strike against her before she died. He did not mourn her death. Nuranna Haeds: Nuranna is the only one of Yenmorn's associates that he has hated. She had three strikes against her and was responsible for Yenmorn being imprisoned twice. The second imprisonment was the final strike. He hunted her down, shooting her out of a tree and then killing her twice, once by stabbing her with the Crimson Blade which reanimated her and the second time by decapitating her reanimated body. Billius Haeds: Yenmorn does not like Billius and refuses to talk to him unless absolutely necessary. He does not like Billius because of the crimes of his sister Nuranna. Diana Cross: Yenmorn has not formed an opinion of her yet. Appears In * D&Dvil Category:Player Characters